Denki Kara Anoyo: Biography from the Other world
by Leliel
Summary: Sephiroths childhood, from When he first help the Masmune and learned to use it to his slip into insanity. Dedicated to the die hard Sephiroth fan RUEH! Rating may go up ^^;;
1. Where it All Started

Disclaimer; Sephiroth is not mine, he belongs to the evil Squaresoft lawyers- but the Sephiroth plushie is! This fanfiction is dedicated to Rueh! OC's are mine though! So if you wanna use em... (god knows why!) Ya gotta ask me first! On with the ficcie! 

* * *

_** Denki Kare Anoyo;**_ _Biography from the Other World_

_**Love – Devotion   
Feeling - Emotion   
Don't be afraid to be weak   
Don't be too proud to be strong   
Just look into your heart my friend   
That will be the return to your self   
The return to innocence **_

-Enigma, Return to Innocence 

* * *

Sephiroth swung the Masmune, his new play toy, testily. He made a few quick strikes into the air, swung and danced at his invisible opponent. All who watched him either gaped in awe or rolled their eyes as the word "Showoff" seemed to burn onto Sephiroth's forehead- But Sephiroth didn't care. They were just jealous. Sephiroth brushed off them with a wave of the hand, a trademark laugh and sneer. 

Sephiroth wasn't going to kill with the sword… Why would he? He was nauseous at the sight of blood, and if he saw pools of it- ewwwww disgusting! No, he would not try to kill. He would use it for self defense. He loved the looks on people's faces when they saw him lift the feather light sword- It was either awe, or horror masked by a weak façade of ignorance. Either way, it was nice for people to fear you- It gave him a sense of power. 

He had to be afraid of being weak. He had to be strong. Strong so that Hojo wouldn't test him. Strong so Hojo wouldn't harm him anymore. He was a big boy- Ten years old, and he was still tortured by nightmares- Not your typical boogieman, but worse. Nightmares of Hojo experimenting on him. He relived the pain in his subconscious, every second. Hearing his hissing voice in his ear was not a very nice thing. 

He shuddered at the thought of Hojo having any children- It was impossible to think how ugly and hideous they would be… 

Sephiroth stopped abruptly as he heard someone clapping. He turned around and paid full attention to President Shinra, blinking all the moment. He felt the urge to laugh as Shinra told him how great he was. 

"Sephiroth, I want you to begin basic training today, since you have so much talent…" 

"Blah, blah blah blah blah, BLAH!" Was filtered into Sephiroth's mind as he stared off into space. He was uninterested of Shinra's problems- one that he was the solution to. 

"And that is all you will need for your basic training. Be ready by five o' clock." 

Sephiroth glanced confusedly at the man. What in the world was Five o' clock? 

"Ah!" The man laughed heartedly "Forgot you only know military time. Ahh, I think that would be…1700." 

Sephiroth nodded and started to begin to get his stuff- and wandered into Heidegger's office inquiring what did one need for basic training. He made a long list from clothing to materia. Sephiroth nodded, thanked him, and ran out of the office as fast as possible.He detested Heidegger, but he had his perks. 

Newly clothed and equipped, Sephiroth looked very nervous. He wore black sweatpants and a white gymshirt, and had the Masmune over his shoulder. He didn't wear his usual clothing- he didnt want to get his good cloths damaged. Sephiroths hair was in a ponytail, since it tended to get in the way. 

When he entered the training area, he saw a tall, muscular man in a soldier uniform with a buster sword strapped against his back. When the man turned around, he saw his face. The man had a large scar that curved across his face, and went over his right eye. The unscarred eye was a mako enhanced green, with soft emerald swirls. He had a blue topaz materia looking earring on his left ear, and his red hair was in a ponytail. He smiled brightly at Sephiroth and motioned for him to come closer. 

"Hello, Sephiroth! How are you today?" He said, with an even tone, acting like Sephiroth was a everyday student. Sephiroth decided he liked this man. "Are you ready for training?" 

Sephiroth was struck dumbstruck. He nodded numbly. Thoughts raced in his mind- His tutor wasn't an evil hag or a warlock who would hit him? He was lucky this time, he reminded himself. 

"First I want to place some ground rules with myself." He cleared his throat. "I dislike lack of enthusiasm- meaning that you have to try your best if you appreciate breaks and food." 

Sephiroth groaned slightly at this- he made a mental note to try his hardest. 

"I demand your greatest work, and I will not tolerate any name calling or physical attacks with other students unless it is officially a spar or duel." 

Sephiroth gazed at him quizzically- Other students? 

"Other students', sir? I never knew anyone was training now. I thought the basic training lessons where over a month ago!" Sephiroth exclaimed. 

The man chuckled, and then slapped his head and sighed. 

"I'm sorry for my rudeness- I didn't even tell you my name. My name is Keith O Mccollins. You will call me Keith." He smiled thoughtfully "I don't want to sound like the old man I am." 

Sephiroth blinked confusedly- wasn't the man only twenty? And why would an adult ask him to call him by first name? 'This is confusing.' He concluded. He quickly decided to whether ask how old he was. He did. 

"Mr. - Erm, Keith. Aren't you twenty something?" Sephiroth asked nervously. Some adults didn't like people asking their age. 

Keith looked at him like he grew another head and laughed heartedly. 

"My, I thought everyone knew my age. Sephiroth, I am turning forty-eight this year." 

"How do you look so young?" 

"I guess its genetics and mako. My old man still looked like he was in his thirties when he was in his early fifties." 

"Oh. So… Will I look as young as you when I grow up?" 

"Time will tell, Sephiroth. Ah! Look at the time. Follow me, we'll head toward the center." 

As Keith and Sephiroth walked toward the training center, he saw teenagers sparring and sides cheering. He looked quizzically at another group as they gripped materia and tested their skills on dummies. 

"Come along now, Sephiroth. Don't look at the girls- turn around, boy!" Keith laughed out loud when he saw Sephiroth's blushing face glare at him. 

Keith's face became serious as he opened the door to a huge stadium. Sephiroth was awed at the monstrous size. His eyes widened as he saw lines and lines of teenagers saluting. 

A sword glittered in the heavy lights as it charged toward Sephiroth at a tremendous speed. His eyes widened in fear as it came crashing towards him. 

Ahhh! A cliffhanger... I think? Please review and tell me what you think ^^ 


	2. The History Already Written on Stone

* * *

Disclaimer; Sephiroth is not mine, he belongs to the evil Squaresoft lawyers- but the Sephiroth plushie is! This fanfiction is dedicated to Rueh! OC's are mine though! So if you wanna use em... (god knows why!) Ya gotta ask me first! On with the ficcie! 

* * *

_**Denki Kare Anoyo:** Biography from the Other World_

_**I thought love was more or less a given thing,   
Seems the more I gave the less I got.   
What's the use in tryin'?   
All you get is pain.   
When I needed sunshine I got rain. **_

-Monkees, I'm A Believer 

* * *

Sephiroth was ready to draw his sword, but with ungodly speed Keith knocked the sword out of the way. He stepped backwards and caught it. Sephiroth saw a girl frozen in place, looking upwards at Sephiroth with an unmistakable rage. She shouted something in a foreign language, and Keith calmly answered her back. The girl cast one last glance at Sephiroth, quickly stole back her sword from Keith and headed back into line. 

Keith acted as if nothing happened, and walked to the back of the room. Sephiroth glanced at Keith questionably, and as if Keith read his mind, he answered: 

"It is the code of honor and eligibility. That girl has to attack anyone that enters this door, and see if they can join our team. But if a teacher comes in with a student, the student is usually under aged." Keith shrugged "She is has quite the temper. She can rival the teacher, so she is the assistant." 

He said it quick and simple. No scientific exaggeration crap. He was REALLY going to like this guy. 

"What if the person doesn't have… Well… Eligibility?" Sephiroth asked, slightly unnerved at the response. 

"Let us just say that the person will be in serious pain and will have a fat bill for the hospital." Keith replied, looking slightly grave, but amused at Sephiroth's innocent question. 

Sephiroth winced. He didn't want to be in that position ever. He could imagine all the blood… 

Ughn, blood, he has been thinking a lot of the hated substance these days. He didn't want to see blood again. Ever. It reminded him of things he tried to push away. Like Professor Ghast's death. Ever since then, Hojo made his life a living, breathing hell. 

But after Sephiroth stepped into the training room, his life was changed forever from that point on. 

Sephiroth trained long and hard, and was unusually concentrated. He my have only wanted his food, or wanted respect. But this hard training, also with his Jenova cells and his infused mako, he was impossible to defeat. He always had his Masmune on his side, always uneasily looking both ways before even crossing the trainees' corridor. Life was quite normal, actually. 

And then he met the girl. 

She was quite plain, like an average girl off the street, but she had this aggressive air about her that made her seem ruthless and chilling. She had a thin face with high cheekbones Her eyes were quite large for her face- they were a dull black, but green flecks were in them if you looked closely, making them look different. He never saw her smile. She was short, a height of 5'2. She had slightly masculine arms, and long piano fingers. Her hair was in a tight bun ponytail and was dark brown. 

She first spoke to him while telling him his flaws in his sword practice the fourth week he joined them. 

"Look, you have to move the sword in the fluid motion, not choppy ones. They have to be graceful, so you can be at your next move in second. It also helps you conserve energy." 

She picked up two katanas and attacked Sephiroth in a fluid motion, like she was water. Sephiroth blocked and pushed her back with his sword. She charged toward him, and he sidestepped her and tried to hit her on the back of the head with the hilt, she let go of her katana and grabbed the Masmune and took it. 

And then she abruptly dropped it. 

"Itai! Shitsurei shimashita ga demo, are o donoyo kotogadekiru kikun hadamihanasazu?" 

Sephiroth looked at her first in surprise, and then peered at her oddly as she spurted out words in a foreign language. 

"Jaa? Heihou henji!" 

"I do not understand you." Sephiroth relied testily. 

"Eh? I was… Oh...sorry…" She chuckled sheepishly, but did not smile. "I speak in my native language when I'm surprised, which is not a lot. You should be honored." 

She did a mock bow and passed Sephiroth, picked up her katanas, and left the room so quickly it was like she was never there. Sephiroth turned around, but missed her. He vowed that he would find her and ask her who she was. 

Once he actually sneaked by the infamous Keith O Mccollins. 

"Hey, didn't I say NOT to try to skip training?" 

Keith's one good eye glared at him very evilly. 

"I wasn't trying to— 

"Oh no you don't, boy. That will be FIVE miles this time Sephiroth." 

"But- 

"NO ifs, ands, nor buts. Now hop to it boy!" 

"Keith- 

"HOP TO IT!" 

Sephiroth sighed meekly and put his boots on, and "hopped to it" as Keith would say. After five endless miles of mud, grass, trips, and blindly slamming into trees and rocks, He finally came back to the beginning, dragged himself to his room and collapsed onto his bed. 

And only God knew what tortures lay ahead for him. The petty five mile run would be nothing compared to it. 

* * *

Heyy everyone! How is ya! Whaddaya think? Well? Good? Bad? Sucks like god knows what? Tell me you, tell me all! Bwuahahahah.... 

Alright, I'm over the suger rush. Writing at ten with a sugar and caffine rush is NO good. 

"Itai! Shitsurei shimashita ga demo, are o donoyo kotogadekiru kikun hadamihanasazu?" It literaily means 

"Ouch! Im sorry to be rude, but, you, how do this carry?" but in ENGLISH it is: 

"Ouch! Im sorry to be rude, but how do you carry this? 

I think... Im not to keen at japanese. If anyone can tell me my errors please do! 

"Jaa? Heihou henji!" 

"Well? Me Answer!" LITERALY! ENGLISH says "Well! Answer me!" 

Well.. yea. 

Ciao! Leliel 


End file.
